


First Time

by eledhwenlin



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="ljuser ljuser-name_slidellra"><a href="http://slidellra.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://slidellra.livejournal.com/"><b>slidellra</b></a></span> is having a lost zebra kind of week. In an effort to make her feel better, here are ficlets. Both have been betaed by the fabulous <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_nos4a2no9"></span><a href="http://nos4a2no9.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://nos4a2no9.livejournal.com/"><b>nos4a2no9</b></a>. *blows kisses*</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/profile)[**slidellra**](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/) is having a lost zebra kind of week. In an effort to make her feel better, here are ficlets. Both have been betaed by the fabulous [](http://nos4a2no9.livejournal.com/profile)[**nos4a2no9**](http://nos4a2no9.livejournal.com/). *blows kisses*

  
Ray had a lot of first times with Fraser. He’d driven hot cars before, but never a burning one. When he was beat cop he’d been thrown through a glass door once, and he still had the scar to prove it, but he’d never _jumped_ through a window before. Let alone on a bike!

He’d also been with guys before, so the making-out and the blowjobs and other stuff weren’t first times.

The feelings, however, were. That had thrown him for quite a loop. But Fraser was really good at turning Ray’s life upside down. So figuring out that he was kind of in love with Fraser didn’t freak out him.

Trying to tell Fraser did, though. Ray’d prepared everything: he’d gotten one of those old black-white movies Fraser loved so much and he’d ordered even some of the strange Chinese food he liked. But now, with the movie rewinding and the food all gone, Ray chickened out. He simply couldn’t make his mouth form the words.

Fraser still seemed to get it, though, because that night he kissed Ray for a long time, sweet and hot, and he prepared Ray with even greater care than he usually took. And when he fucked Ray slowly, still kissing Ray’s mouth and everywhere he could reach, then it wasn’t hard to say at all.

“I love you”, he whispered against Fraser’s mouth. He more felt than heard Fraser’s _And I you_ and right then he decided that of all firsts, this was the best one.


End file.
